


Hobbit Comics

by YamBits



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Comedy, Comic, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Quest, Tenderness, during quest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamBits/pseuds/YamBits
Summary: Collection of short one-shot comics featuring all kinds of hobbitry.





	1. Which Course is the Most Desperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comic was originally published in the Lord of the Rings Zine, [Twilight and Shadow ](https://lotr-zine.tumblr.com/)
> 
> To resize for mobile click "Show Creator's Style" at the top.


	2. Spell




	3. Tookish




	4. The Stairs of Cirith Ungol




	5. Blankets




End file.
